Simple Question
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: It all started with a simple question; "Lucy, how are babies made?" [oneshot]


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

_Simple Question_

**_by_**_ TheSpicyBurrito._

* * *

I slurped down my delicious chocolate beverage contently. The chocolate soothed by aching throat and I felt relief wash over me as it gushed down. Carelessly, I chewed on the straw to occupy my lip while my eyes fluttered closed and rested my chin atop the palm of my hand with boredom.

Nothing beats a chocolate milkshake after a weeks' worth of jobs (and having to pay out of my payment for the damages my team caused…)!

Suddenly, my thoughts on the chocolate milkshake before me were shattered as Mirajane's voice filled my ears.

"Lucy?"

I glanced up and unravelled my rosy lips off the straw while smiling. "What's up Mira?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"Well-"

"Lucy!"

All of a sudden, Mira was cut off the one and only voice of Natsu Dragneel, or – as I call him – one and only Idiot-Salamander-Destructive-Asswipe. I turned around to face the Idiot-Salamander-Destructive-Asswipe before being spun around and gripped by my forearms by him.

My cheeks were suddenly coated with a blush that occurred without my consent. Stupid Natsu and his no understanding of personal space!

"N-Natsu?" Curse my rambunctious stutter!

The flame-inhaler grinned ear-to-ear down at me before his face suddenly went serious – rather strange considering it's Natsu Dragneel; something is up.

"Lucy, how are babies made?"

I could hear the guild silence and the pounding of my heart increase rapidly whilst the blush glazing my cheeks burned bright than Erza's hair. What did he just ask? Holy Mavis, I hope I heard him wrong.

"W-What?"

"How are babies made?" he repeated.

My fears all came rushing to me all at once. Idiot Natsu! How old was this guy!? This guy's older than me, and he's asking _this _kind of question! I give up.

"You're seriously asking that question!?" laughed Gray from across the room.

It seemed like Gray's question had triggered something because the guild had suddenly burst into an uproar of laughter, including Mirajane.

"How unman!" teased Elfman, tears of laughter forming in his eyes. I looked at Natsu – still blushing, mind you – and held slight sympathy. It's not his fault he's an idiot.

With a sigh, I grabbed Natsu's broad, muscular arm and dragged him over to the guild doors. He looked down at me with question.

"L-Luce, where are we going? And, why is everyone laughing?" he asked me. I simply released another sigh and continued dragging him out.

"I'm going to give you a demonstration." I replied with a fiery blush, much to his confusion.

The guild dropped to complete and utter silence and I turned around.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" the all yelled at me in unison. I noticed Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all wince at the loud yell of the guild.

What was so wrong with demonstrating to Natsu how babies are made with dolls? Hang on…wait a minute…

My blush deepened. "Not like that, idiots!" I shouted back at the guild before running out of the guild, with a blush that never ceased.

When Natsu and I arrived at my adorable home – at least, that's how it appealed to me, we sat down at the table. I kept my cool and grasped my coffee cup tightly, ignoring the scorching-hot sides of it as it burned into my flesh painfully. I was way too caught up in an attempt to process Natsu's question; in fact, I was having trouble actually clutching the fact that he _asked _me something like that!

Natsu let out a sigh of deep thought before asking, "So…are you gonna answer my question?"

I blushed slightly and looked across the table and directly into his sharp, onyx eyes. "L-Let me ask you one first."

Natsu shrugged. "'Kay."

"How on Earthland, did a question like _that _come to your mind? Now, I know there's some crazy shit floating in the brain of yours – if you have one – but that was rather surprising." I said to him, leaning my cheek against the palm of my sweating hand.

Natsu placed a finger to his chin in what seemed like thought. Holy shit, this guy actually thinks!?

"Well, me and Happy-"

I cut him off. "Happy and _I_." I corrected him with a tick of irritation at his impolite word usage.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, Happy and _I_," he teased in an attempt at my voice, which I couldn't help but get annoyed at. I sound nothing like that! "were playing a game of Truth or Dare, and when I told him _dare _he grinned awkwardly at me and told me to ask you how babies were made. And to be honest, I don't actually know. Isn't it meant to be something like, when a man and a woman fall in love, the man sends a mental-message and it make the woman pregnant, or something like that?"

I face-palmed. This guy really was an idiot.

"Natsu, no, that's _definitely _not how it works. Mental-message? Come on…"

"I don't know!" he pulled at his hair in frustration while thrashing his arms in anger. "I don't know anything about this kinda stuff!"

You should, I said to myself mentally before letting _another _sigh escape my lips. I stood up and walked over to a small chest of draws and opened the first draw before pulling out two dolls; a male and a female.

"What're those, Luce?" Natsu questioned me, pointing awkwardly to the dolls I held tightly in my hands as I sat down back on my chair and placed them on the sturdy, wooden table.

"_These_, my dear Natsu, are the answer to your much-awaited question!" I replied with a sweet smile, cocking my head to the size in the process.

Natsu rose his eyebrows with confusion. "They…are?"

I nodded. "Mhm."

"Um, okay…?"

Slight hesitation filling me, I reached out and grabbed the dolls once again and supporting their standing figures on the table with my grasp around their waists.

"Now, when a man and a woman meet, they waddle up to each other, okay?"

I demonstrated the movements described with the dolls, Natsu watched anxiously. I could practically _feel _the anticipation building up in his coal-brown orbs. He finally nodded in understanding and I continued.

"Then, they meet up and go for a date,"

I moved the dolls towards one and other and sat them down on the table, placing a lone bottle cap in the middle of them to act as the table.

Natsu watched closely, analysing the dolls' every movements and every swivel of my hands. I couldn't help but blush when his attention suddenly directed sternly onto my flaming face.

"Th-They then smooch,"

Ugh. What the hell am I doing? I couldn't help but ponder in my mind.

"Yucky!" Natsu grimaced and wrinkled up his nose in simple disgust.

"Ahem." I coughed in annoyance. "I'm tryna teach here! Okay, so then after a few times doing that, years pass and the man finally proposes to the woman! Or, sometimes, they might not and may propose to them _after _baby-making, it all depends. You following so far?"

Natsu nodded. "Yep!"

"G-Good." I smiled. "So after the proposal, the man and the woman," I suddenly, slammed the two dolls together and made some strange noises that both Natsu and I found foreign. Honestly, I don't know how I know what it sounds like…

"Wh-What are they doing!?" Natsu exclaimed, averting his eyes from my now, humping dolls. Oh yeah, I forgot to say they were both naked… "And, those noises! And Luce,"

I looked at him, stopping my movements with the dolls and attempting to hide my dark blush."Y-Yeah?"

He leaned in closely towards me, causing my face to turn darker than magma as his face inched closer and closer towards mine. "Why are they naked?" he whispered in my ear, warm breath touching my cheeks and causing me to shiver, despite the warmth of it.

"W-Well, they…they have to be n-naked or…i-it won't work." I said shyly.

Natsu leaned back against the chair. "Woah…so naked girls equals babies?"

I rose an eyebrow in annoyance, my blush faltering. "No. That's not how it works, idiot."

"Oh. Anyway, continue!" grinned Natsu.

I sighed and grasped the dolls yet again while continuing to make some awful sounds that Natsu found rather enjoyable to hear, I could tell by the way his eyes fluttered half closed and that freaky-ass smug smirk gracing across his lips.

That bastard.

I slammed the dolls down on the table and stood up abruptly. I glared down at him, smoke bursting from my ears as well as my blush rising.

"You ass! You know how babies are made!"

Natsu burst out into laughter and fell back onto the ground, clutching his stomach while wiping away the tears that had built up in the corners of his eyes after all the laughing. I blushed brighter than Erza's hair. How could I be fooled like that!?

"Loved the demonstrations!" Natsu cackled, banging his fist on the table. "They were perfect!"

"I hate you." I murmured under my breath.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! It was funny! …BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Natsu's laughter ceased and he placed his chin onto the palm of his hand and he glanced up at me. "So Luce,"

"What do you want now?" I hissed at him irritably.

"Wanna make some babies?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh Natsu. You little deciever, you! Hope you all liked it! I was feeling bored and felt like writing this up; not to mention, I was watching a bit of _Bushwacked _and a scene where the protagonist performed a "baby-making" scene, I couldn't help but want to write something like that so...yeah! _

_Remember to leave a review! :) _

V


End file.
